


On the Verge

by krityan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly, silly high school AU for the first round of the 2011 Homestuck Shipping Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Verge

“Didja see that new freshman?”  
Mindfang leaned back in her seat slowly, somewhat dreading joining the no-doubt ridiculous conversation that was about to ensue. “’The freshman?’ How wonderfully specific.”   
"Aw, you don't have to be a bitch about everything. The new transfer student! He's the new Cavalreaper and he is so. Dreamy." The conversation predictably fell into tittering and hushed conversations on which football players were dating who and how soon they'd be single. It was awful, Mindfang was sure, to be trapped in a high school so obsessed with its sports teams that it gave them /names./ What the hell was a "cavalreaper" anyway?   
Nonetheless, a new student was an interesting development. It wasn't something she hadn't seen coming. If there was one thing she could pride herself on, it was her ability to stay on top of any new developments in the school. She'd have to look into this new freshman, and get her claws into him. She only had to wait until lunch.

-

The hallways were really Mindfang's domain. She was the queen, moving through them easily propelled by the fear from those around her. It had really been completely clinched when she got the president of the mock trial club expelled from the entire school district.   
Today, she'd use that fear to gather information. This football-playing freshman would be powerless before her senior class influence. She knew exactly where she'd start.   
The cafeteria.  
There was no better place to ensnare a new student's mind. The overwhelming confusion of the already established cliques, the finely spun web of social powers would create the perfect opening for her claws. Life itself had set the trap for her and she simply had to step in for the kill. She'd have her rivals in the attempt, though. That bitch who ran the student council, of course. She'd do her best to cut down anyone who might damage her flawless level of popularity. She briefly thought of recruiting Darkleer's help but, no. Look at him there sitting there alone, crying over his robot toys or something. He was a valuable ally, but not in anything /delicate,/ like this.

Ah, there he is. Tall, lanky, already leading around some of the lesser members of the football team like some kind of hero? Regardless, she didn't recognize his face and that marked him as her prey. Casually, Mindfang slipped into line behind him and his rag-tag crew. The game begins.

"We should give you some kind of nickname!"  
"Oh that's, uh..."  
"We've never had anyone who could catch like that! Fuck, you run like you're flying or something."  
"And the ball just, like, GOES to you! Like you, you summoned it with magic or some shit."  
"Oh fuck, we'll just call you Summoner! 'Cause you're a wizard or some shit like that."

That was about all Mindfang could take of listening to /those/ assholes. It wasn't the pace she normally took, but she cut into the conversation quickly, "Oh, heeey. Don't you have some stairs or something to fall down? I needed to have a word with, ah, 'Summoner,' here myself. Alone." She fixed her glare on the other two boys. There was really no other bullying tactic she'd mastered quite as well. Finally they wandered off, even if they were muttering about how mch of a bitch she was, it was another victory in her name.

"New here, huh?" She slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow, and led the now genuinely confused boy down the line of food. "Sorry you've already had to deal with the hanger-ons like those two." She dragged her vowel sounds out, trying to sound disapproving and disinterested all at once, "It's sad, really. How they don't really understand. Some of us are just born to be popular, and they won't ever..."  
"I've, uh, never really been popular, though? My dad's a vet so I usually just, uh, play with the animals after school."  
"Oh." It was so unbecoming. Her family was nobility, as were most of the families who sent their kids to AHS. It was a private school, after all. "How... surprising." He had walked confidently enough, and he hadn't expected someone of any kind of /low/ standing to even become a member of the football team, let alone immediately become popular among the members. "A vet? That must be very, ah, interesting. You know this girl who used to go here left behind a snake? Perhaps you could help me take care of it? It doesn't seem very fond of me at all."   
"Oh! Snakes are very, uh, cool. I can try to, uh, get it to. Like you, more, I guess." They'd finally reached Mindfang's usual table, and she ushered the boy into a seat and slid in next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and began fiddling around with a carton of milk.  
Adorable.   
Typically, someone like this would just be so very beneath Mindfang, but she was bizarrely drawn to this boy. The notion that she could finally possess that girl's old pet was only an added bonus to this immediate attraction. What an interesting addition to her life this one was going to be.


End file.
